


Stockings

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [6]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: The Oliver-Scott boys want to include their fathers on Stocking gifts.
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055915
Kudos: 4





	Stockings

"We have to fill up Dad and Papa stockings this year. I was very sad when they didn't have anything in their stockings last year." Tony, son of Tommy Oliver-Scott and Jason Oliver-Scott said to his twin brother Eliza.

Eliza looked over his glasses at his brother and said as he wrote, "Then we better talk to Aunt Kim, or Uncle Zach or  
Aunt Trini. I believe those would be the adults that would be able to help us."

Tony nodded.

2 Days Later they got their opportunity to talk to their aunts and uncle as the three had stopped for a visit.

Once Tommy had walked out of the living room Tony and Eliza sat down on the couch and between their aunts and uncle. the three adults smiled and glanced at each other before Kim question the boys.

"What's up? Eliza? Tony?"

Tony turn to Eliza to answer the question, Eliza side before glancing towards the living room door and turning back.

"We were wondering if maybe one of you could take us Christmas shopping, we have money saved, to buy stocking stuffers so we can fill our parents Christmas stockings."

Zach smiled as he nodded at the kids inquiry and said;

"Sure, sounds fun." Zach reached out and messed up the closest boys hair which in this case happened to be Tony.

"ahh! Uncle Zach stop, not the hair."

The group laughed.

* * *

The next day Zack and Trini stopped by to pick up the twins.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" Jason questioned as he answered the front door knowing that the two had just stopped by the day before.

"Hey man." Zach said. "Tony asked me yesterday if I could teach him a few Hip Hop karate moves, told him I'd be here bright and early."

and so Zach was here bright and early but not for what he had told Jason for.

"Is the kid ready to go?" Zack asked.

"Aee, yeah I think so. 1 sec."

Jason walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where his two sons we're.... both packing bags?

"So I now know that Tony has plans with Uncle Zack, but why are you packing a bag Eliza?"

Eliza smiled up at his dad as he pushed up his glasses and said;

"I have a school project, extra credit and Aunt Trini agreed to help me with it we were going to go to the park."

"ok, will you both be safe and listen to your aunt and uncle." Jason said as his two sons ran out of the kitchen him having to yell that last part.

"Bye Dad, see you later." both boys hollered before leaving. Jason just shook his head.

* * *

"So do you boys have any idea what you guys want to buy?" Trini asked. once they both pulled up at the store.

Both boys nodded.

" I'm buying two things for Papa and two things for Dad." Tony said.

"And I'm buying two things for Dad and two things for Papa." said Eliza.

* * *

Christmas Day

"Merry Christmas boys." Their Papa said as he opened the curtain in their room.

Tony threw his comforter over his head and tried to cuddle more into the blanket but then a large amount of weight landed on him and he let out a nymph.

"Wake up Tony, wake up Tony, wake up Tony it's Christmas, it's Christmas."

the older twin cracked his eye open and glared up at his brother who was giving him a grin showing that he had actually been up for at least an hour.

"Get off me you big buffoon, otherwise I can't get up."

Eliza glared at his brother for the name calling but got off of him but not before grinding and elbow into his brothers ribs.

Tony growled as he robbed his ribs and threw a glare at his brother.

Tommy who was standing at the door frowned at his sons but said;

"kay boys that's enough. unless you want Santa to come back and get your presents I suggest you get your butts downstairs."

The twins through a glare at each other but both got up and through a smile to their papa before racing out the door.

Tommy just shook his head at his boys antics. as he walked down the hall he thought that he would never regret adopting the twins.

* * *

"Ahh, Tommy, did you stuff are stockings?" Jason asked as he stood there staring at the stockings hung up on the wall.

Tommy who had just enter the living room behind the boys answered his husband.

"hmm, no. I was just about to ask you the same thing. if you didn't stuff them and I didn't stuff them."

Both parents turned to the boys quietly sitting on the floor staring up at them.

"Surprise!" the twins chorus.

Tommy and Jason smiled at the boys. the twins just smiled at each other before turning to their dads.

Jason started grabbing the stockings and passing them around, as Tommy  
sat down in between Eliza and Tony.

When Tommy was handed his stocking he gave a quiet ' thank you' before starting to pull out the items.

within Tommy's rainbow stocking was two chocolate Santas, a gift card to his favorite restaurant for $15, a small bottle of hair gel to spike his black hair, an assortment of different Christmas candies, and a small bottle of his favorite cologne, and at the very bottom of the stocking was a small wrapped parcel that he open.

"Aww, thanks boys." Tommy sent after he claims what the boys have rapped, it was a small picture frame with her picture inside of their little family after our last family vacation.

In the photo Tommy was sitting on a beach chair putting sunscreen on Tony and Jason was helping Eliza blow up an assortment of beach balls and floated they had brought from home.

Tommy smiled I'll bet his boys and then watch as Jason open his stocking.

first thing Jason pulled out of his stocking was a chocolate Santa. he smiled at his boys who worn out into their own stockings. pulling out a few more things, a small bottle of his favorite cologne, a gift card to his favorite clothes store, assorted candies and chocolate and then at the bottom of a wrapped package. He opened it up and smiled.

boys had gotten him a mini cookbook filled with recipes.

" Thank you boys." he said to them.

"Now let's get on to these presents."

both boys cheered.


End file.
